


All For Nothing

by berryfuls



Category: RWBY
Genre: Spoilers for 6x8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryfuls/pseuds/berryfuls
Summary: Team JNR deal with the newfound knowledge surrounding Pyrrha's death.





	All For Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> "whatever you do don’t imagine jnr holding each other and crying after this revelation bc it’s opened old wounds and made them feel the full pain of pyrrha’s death once again, only this time with the knowledge that she died for nothing!!" -nikosarc on tumblr  
> Guess what I did.

Nora gently knocked on the door that Jaune had just slammed behind him. There was a moment of quiet before he muttered, “Yeah, come in.”

She turned to Ren, who nodded once, and she let them into the room. Jaune was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, the long strip of red fabric in his hands instead of around his waist.

“I guess I should apologize to Oscar.”

Nora shrugged. “There will be time later.” She moved to sit next to him and Ren took a seat on his other side. “For now, I think they’re okay with us taking some time to process.”

“I just…” Jaune started. His hands fisted in the fabric and it fell into his lap. “She died for nothing. It was all for _nothing_ , and Ozpin knew this whole time.”

"It's messed up," Nora said, feeling the anger bubble up again. "She trusted Ozpin and he screwed her over."

Ren nodded. “Jaune, you said that she seemed clued in on everything going.”

Jaune snorted a bitter laugh. “Yeah, well. I doubt she would have agreed if he had told her this part. It wasn’t like her to sign up for _suicide_ missions.” Nora flinched, and Jaune, guilty, placed a comforting hand on her knee. “Sorry.”

She wiped at a tear. “It’s okay. You’re right. If it had been one of us instead, she'd be at Ozpin's throat right now. It’s just…” She took a deep breath. “It’s just that we’re too far in at this point to think that way. No matter how much we wish things were different, what's done is done and we have an obligation to be here now.”

“Do we, though?” Ren said. His teammates turned to him, surprised. He shrugged. “I think it’s fair to say this is way more than any of us signed up for.”

They were all quiet. Nora leaned her head against Jaune’s shoulder and took a tail end of the fabric into her hands. Ren took the other end, each of them holding on to what they had left of their fallen teammate.

They contemplated the age old question that silently haunts them all: What would _she_ advise them to do? She wouldn't have backed down from an unwinnable fight. She wouldn't have walked away with the human race at stake. If the odds had been entirely out of her favor, she would have changed the odds. She would have grieved for a fallen teammate and then gotten back up to keep on fighting.

“It _is_ more than we agreed to,” Jaune said finally. “But I can’t let anything happen to any of them. I’m staying, but I don’t think anyone would blame you if you two walked away.”

“We’re not leaving you, Jaune,” Nora said, with more force than Jaune anticipated. She gripped the fabric a little tighter. “You’re still our team leader. If you believe in this, we’re with you.”

“Thanks, guys.” He looked at the red fabric and the three pairs of hands that held it. “I really thought this would get easier with time.”

“Me too,” Nora admitted. “But she’s still with us, you know. She believed that what she was doing would get us to the end. We have to believe that somehow, what we do now is continuing the work she did.”

“I miss her so much.” Jaune’s voice broke on the last word, and he dropped the fabric to bury his face in his hands. Ren slipped his arms around his teammate’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug, letting his friend cry against him. Nora wrapped her arms around them both, letting her own tears fall as well against the back of Jaune’s sweatshirt.

The three friends cried quietly behind the locked door, sharing in the resurfaced pain. And maybe it was just the surge of emotion, but Nora could have sworn she felt someone else place a comforting hand on her shoulder. When she turned to look, all she saw was the red strip of fabric laying on the carpet by their feet.


End file.
